Lazy Saturdays
by Lola-2011
Summary: Saturdays consist of sleeping in, spending hours in the kitchen perfecting his grandmother's recipes, and watching old movies in bed. Companion piece to Monday Mornings.


Lazy Saturdays

David ever so quietly made his way into the master bedroom. It was almost noon. Erin was sleeping the day away and he had other plans for them. "Erin." his voice was soft, almost singsong. "Are you going to get up anytime soon?"

There was a mumbled response followed by her snuggling further into the covers. David brushed blonde locks away from her face. "It's almost lunch time."

"I'm not hungry." she replied her voice laden with grogginess. "I'm sleepy."

He gently nudged her over to that she was lying on her back. "You've been sleeping for at least twelve hours." he pointed out. "Besides I'm making lasagna and you know I'll eat the entire pan if you're not there to stop me."

A slight smile tugged at the corners of her lips. "I can't stop you from being indulgent."

"You could if you tried." he leaned down, his lips softly brushing against hers. "Besides you wouldn't want to be responsible for ruining my figure would you?"

Erin pretended to ponder the thought. "Well, it wouldn't hurt you to hit the gym little more often."

"Okay, that's enough." he laughed, pulling all the blankets away from her. "It's time to get up."

"Oh, come on." she pouted. "It's my one day to sleep in."

"You've slept enough." he took her hands and pulled her to her feet. "You're going to hit the shower and then join me for a delicious meal in the dining room."

"Can't we negociate, David?" she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him.

His arms immediately encircled her waist. "Oh, no I'm not falling for this." he smiled. "You're going to shower and then we're going to have a lovely lunch together." he placed a kiss into her hair. "I expect you downstairs in thirty minutes." he nudged her towards the bathroom, giving her a slight smack on the bottom. "Hop to it."

Erin spun back around in mock shock. "So its like that, is it?"

"Its exactly like that."

Less than thirty minutes later Erin appeared in the kitchen wearing a black cocktail dress that she had left there several weeks ago after some bureaucratic function. "Well, Sir Rossi." she said, slowly spinning around. "Will this do or should I change?"

He reached out for her hand, pulling her to him. "I think this will do just fine." he placed a kiss against her exposed collarbone. And then the swell of her breast. "You're full of surprises."

"Oh you have no idea." she breathed out.

David kissed the sick of her neck. "You know now I feel a bit underdressed."

"Fear not, my love." she held up a tie in her left hand. "Shall I do the honors?"

"Of course."

Erin slipped the tie around his neck and proceeded to tie it. She smoothed the finished product down against his shirt. Lingering over the planes of his chest. "Much better." she announced. "There's a suit jacket on the back of your chair in the dining room."

He slipped his hand over hers, holding it to his chest. "Checkmate." he smiled.

"I'll let you make it up to me later."

"You can count on that." he promised. "Why don't you have a seat and I'll bring in the salads."

Erin stole quick kiss before making her way into the diningroom. Less than a minute later David was placing their salads on the table. "Don't worry I went light on the dressing."

"Thank you."

He took his jacket off the back of the chair and slipped it on. "You know I'm not one to brag but I think this may be my best dish of lasagna yet." he pulled out his chair and sat down. "I did something a little different with the spices."

She unfolded her napkin and placed it on her lap. "You always say that, David."

"And I always mean it, babe."

"Come on, Erin." David called from the bedroom. "What's taking you so long?"

"I'll be there in a minute." she answered from the bathroom.

He glanced at the clock. "We're going to miss the beginning of the movie."

Erin popped her head out of the bathroom. "It's not like we've never seen it before."

"I know." he replied. "But the beginning is a very important part."

"Just give me a minute."

"Okay, okay." he said in defeat.

"David?" she called out. "Can you come in here for a moment?"

"Yeah, sure." he threw back the covers and made his way across the bedroom to where she was. "What's up?"

"Can you take a look at this for me?"

"Sure." he held out his hand and she placed a white plastic stick in it. "What do you want me to do with it?"

"What does it say?"

He glanced down at the plastic in his hand. "Pregnant." he replied, handing it back to her. "Is that all you needed?"

"Yeah that's it." she said. "Thanks."

David left the bathroom and headed back for the bed. Erin leaned up against the vanity and waited. One. Two. Thr...and there he was in the doorway.

"Erin?!" his voice rang out. "Let me see that."

She handed the plastic stick back to him.

"This is a pregnancy test." he said in amazement.

"Yes, I know."

He read it again just to be sure. "It says pregnant." then he read it a third and fourth time for extra measure.

"I know that, too."

"You're pregnant!"

"It certainly appears that way doesn't it?" she replied with a smile. "Question is how do you feel about this? I mean we didn't plan for this, it just sort of happened."

He couldn't hear anything she was saying after she confirmed it for him. Again. As if the test with the word pregnant on it just wasn't enough, There was no way that the smile across his face could get any bigger or any brighter. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just did."

"No, before." he clarified. "Why didn't you tell me that you thought you might be pregnant?"

"I wasn't sure how to tell you." she confessed. "I wasn't sure how you would react. How I would react."

David placed the test down on the vanity. "I think this is absolutely incredible." he reached for both of her hands. "Unexpected maybe but incredible."

"I'm glad you're happy."

"Happy doesn't even begin to describe it." He searched her beautiful features for some sort of sign. "Aren't you happy, Erin?"

"It's not that, darling." she assured him, giving his hands a gentle squeeze. "I'm just still in shock, you know? Olivia is ten. I have two teenagers. I'm forty three years old." she rattled off her concerns. "I've only been out of rehab for..."

"Hey, we're going to do this together." he assured her. "I'm going to be there with you every step of the way. You're not going to be alone in this."

She took a few deep breaths. She wanted to relax. She wanted to be able to just live in the moment and not worry about all that other stuff.

David pulled her hips toward him. "Come on, carissima." he whispered. "It's okay to be happy." Erin sank into his warm and welcoming embrace. "I want this." his voice was soft and smooth in her ear. He felt her begin to relax in his arms. "Tell me you want this too."

Erin pulled back to look at him, her eyes shiny with unshed tears. "I love you, David." she smiled up at him. "If you're willing to do this with me then I'm in."

His eyes lit up. "You mean it?"

She took his hand and placed it over her still flat stomach. "Absolutely."

His hand slid under her pajama top, his fingertips softly caressing the delicate skin he found there. "How far along do you think you are?"

"Six weeks or so. Maybe eight." she pondered. " I'm really not sure, this isn't something I was expecting to happen so I probably missed some of the early signs."

"Make an appointment for Monday and we'll find out together."

"I'd like that."

He cupped her face in his hands. "Relax, carissima." he whispered against her lips. "This is a _really_ good thing."

Sparkling green eyes searched his dark ones. "Are you sure this isn't happening too fast, David?" she asked, hesitantly. "I've not even been sober six months yet. The ink is barely dry on the divorce papers. And we've only been together..."

"Since the day we met." he finished for her. "In some capacity or another. Sometimes friends, sometimes enemies, and sometimes lovers. Of all the things we've been to each other over the years right now standing here with you feels the most natural. This is the way its suppose to be, Erin. Trust me on this one."

She gave in. Into his charm. Into his rationalization. She took his hand in hers, pulling it down to her lips, placing a feather light kiss to his palm. "Damn you for being so...so charismatic."

"You love it."

She smiled. "You're right, I do."

-Finished


End file.
